New Life
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Kim's father came back and took Kim with him to go live in New York. She didn't like leaving Jack. Will Kim like her new life or will she hate it? What if Jack and Kim don't love each other anymore? Squeal to Her number on the Boy's bathroom Stall.
1. Leaving Seaford

_A few mmonths later_

Kim lived with Jack and his family; she does miss her father a lot. She hopes that he'd visit her. She's glad that she can see Jack again and she didn't go to New York with her father, life was great.

Jack was happy that Kim is living with him. They'd sneak to see each other at night while their parents are sleeping. The rule that his parents had that they can't share a room together, if they did they would go to jail or the parents.

Kim was in Jack's room playing video games. Jack's father worked, and his mother stayed home to be with the kids to make sure that they are being good.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jack paused the game to listen who was at the door. His mother was doing the dishes, she rinsed a plate and she set it on the towel that was placed on the counter.

She quickly walked over to the door, she opened it. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Kim," the man said.

When Kim heard his voice, her blue eyes grew wide. "My father."

Jack's mother came in his room. "Kim, sombody is here to see you."

Kim and Jack rose from the bed and they walked in the living room. Kim had a big smile on her face, she ran over to him and she gave him a big hug. "Daddy!"

He hugged her. "Its so nice to see you."

She broke out of the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother would like to see you, so I'm here to take you to come with me, plus you're going to be a big sister! "

"Really?" Kim always wanted a brother or a sister, her dream came true! "So how long will I be gone?"

"You're never coming back, and I already have a school set up for you."

Kim's smile faded away. "Dad, I'm happy where I am."

"Its only for the rest of the school year, you'll see Jack in the summer," his father smiled to cheer Kim up.

Kim shook her head. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do."

"I'll go get my things," Kim walked upstairs into the guest room, Jack tagged alone.

"Kim, I can't believe you're leaving," Jack said with tears in his eyes.

Kim put her belongs in her bag. "I know, I wish I could runaway."

"I wish I could drive. "

"At least we can still contact each other, well that's the last of my things, goodbye Jack." She hugged him.

Jack hugged her back."I love you."

"I love you too." They both cried, they hugged and kissed about ten minutes.

Her father came up the stairs into the room. He saw the two lovers crying together, it almost made him cry, it broke his heart that Kim had to leave her bboyfriend.

Jack pulled away from Kim. "Bye, enjoy your new life."

Kim took deep breaths to help herself to calm down. "I will. Dad lets go."

Her and her father said their goodbyes and they left the house.


	2. First Day of School

Kim's father dropped her off at the school. "Have a great day."

Kim got out of the car, her heart was beating fast as she walked up to the school. She took some deep breathes to help her calm down. She entered the school, she observed the hallway, it was so big! Her old school is much smaller.

She pulled her schedule out of her pants pocket, it was the list of classes and it had the room numbers. She was reading it like a book, suddenly she fell to the ground. "Ahhh".

"I'm sorry about that." A boy picked up his things, and he helped Kim up to her feet. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"That's fine."

"You must be new, I'm Kai," he smiled kindly and he took her hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim and I am new here."

"So what class do you have first?"

"Art," as soon as Kai and her talked, her heart stopped beating hard and fast.

"I have art too! Just stick with me," Kai said as he smiled.

They walked down a long hall way, passing class rooms. Kim was looking inside each class room to see what there doing and what there teaching.

"Where did you come from?"

"Seaford," Kim said.

"Cool, ah we're here".

They walked in th classroom and they sat at a table together. The teacher was passing out some papers for them to do. As she got to Kim's and Kai's table she glanced at her. "I never seen you here, I'm Ms. Jill."

"I'm Kim."

Ms. Jill wrote on the white board. "Today we are going to draw any object in the room."

The students rose from the chairs and walked around the room. Kim found a pot of flowers that was placed on the teacher's desk. She picked hem up gently and she sat down.

Kai found a cup of paint brushes, he picked them up and went back to his seat. "You're allowed to talk."

"That's cool, my old school never allows talking during work time," Kim picked up her pencil and she began to draw along with Kai.

"That's sad, so why did you move here?"

"Well, my mom left my dad. So my dad wanted to be with my mom again, and I didn't want to go, 'cause I had a boyfriend. I lived with him and his family. Yesterday my father came and got me, he said that my mom wants to see me, so I had to leave Seaford."

"What a story. Do you miss your boyfriend?"

"I do, I hope I get to see him every weekend."

"Its good that your mom wants to see you again, I wish I had a mom like that," Kai sighed.

"What happened to your mom?"

"My dad is a drinker and my mom never liked me, but she loved my brother. One night when my parents were fighting. Of course it woke me and my bother up, so he wanted to see what's going on, suddenly we saw our mother had a bag and she left the house. Our father yelled at us to go back to bed."

"Wow! At least you have your father and your brother," Kim said.

"Nope, my father went after my mom, so its just me and my brother."

Kim shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Nah, its fine."

"I have math next. What do you have?"

"I have gym," Kai said.

"Oh, looks like we won't be in the same class."

"You'll be fine without me," he smiled.

"At my old school, we would have dances every Friday."

"We have dances here too! But its once a month. Did you go with your boyfriend? " Kai asked.

"Not all the time, we had our own dance. We'd dance in the park with the moonlight and kiss."

"Your boyfriend must be a great guy," Kai said.

Suddenly the bell rang, the students rose from their seats and put away their things.

"Do you know where the math room is? My class is upstairs, your class is down here."

"I'll find it." She left the room with the other students.


	3. Studying Together

Kai and Kim were walking on the concrete sidewalk.

"Do you want to go over to my house?" Kai asked.

Kim smiled. "Sure!"

"Lets have a race, ready set go!"

They ran side by side, their hair danced in the wind and their backpacks were bouncing up and down. Kim was the one who made it to his house first. "I win!"

Kai came in second place. "Who did you?" Huffed

"I was a good running," Kim was being vain.

Kai brushed it off as they entered his house. "Nobody's here."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have a test, you can help me study" Kai said as he sat on the couch with Kim.

Kai got into his bag and pulled out a blue folder, he opened it and pulled out some papers. Kim looked at it with him, they were silent for ten minutes.

Kai stared at Kim, Kim glanced at him. "What?"

"There's a dance this Friday, I wanted to ask you if you could go with me?"

A smile formed on her lips. "I'll go with you!"

Kai smiled and he wrapped his arm around Kim, Kim blushed.

* * *

Jack and Eddie were playing basket ball at the school. Jack threw the ball in the neat and Eddie caught it, now it was his trun to thow it. "So, Jack are you doing okay since Kim is gone?"

Jack sighed. "I miss her so much, I'd do anything to see Kim."

"I lived in New York before. They have a school dance once a month, you should go see her and surpise her."

"That's a great idea!" Jaxk smiled.

Eddie laughed. "Lets go home, my mother is probably worried about me."

"Same, I text Kim and she never replies."

They walked off the school grounds and onto the sidewalk.

"Maybe she's not getting them. Dose she text you?"

"I don't know, I don't get why the texts aren't going through, Jack said.

"I had that happen when I was staying in contact with my cousin. Calling works, so try calling her."

"i will when I get home."

"Call her now," Eddie suggested.

Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket, and he dailed her number.

Kim pulled her phone out of her pocket and she rose from he couch and walked in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim!"

"Jack! Its so nice to hear your voice!"

Jack laughed. "I tried texting you."

"I have too, I guess it doesn't go through. How's school going?"

"Its going good, but its not the same without you. Do you like your new school?"

"Its okay, but I made a new friend, his name is Kai. He reminds me of you," Kim said.

"That's great! Juile and I are hanging out."

"I miss her and everyone there, I'm hoping to come and visit in the summer."

"You better! I gotta go, I love you," Jack said.

"I love you two."

They both hung up, Kim sat down on the couch. "Sorry, my boyfriend called."

"That's fine."

"I should be going home, it was nice studying with you," Kim rose from the couch.

"Yeah, come over and study with me everyday, the test is next week."

"Sure, I will, bye." She left his house.

Kai conuited to study.


	4. The Dance

It was a Firday night, Kim was getting ready for the dance. She wore a blue dress that almost touched the floor. She had gold ears, necklace and bracelets. She just finisinted putting her make up on.

She really didn't feel like dressing up, but inside of her told her she has too dress up. So she went ahead and dressed up. She isn't too sure about why that her gut told her to dress up. To her its not fun, because Jack wouldn't be there to comment on her dress, or dance with her.

She sighed as she put on gold flpflops. Its not the same without Jack, its not fun anymore, I miss him so much! Kim said to herself as she left her room.

As she entered into the living room, she saw Kai waiting for her. He wore a blue plated shirt, and tan dress pants. Did je know what Kim is going to wear? They both match. She walked gracefully over to him. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

He smiled, he took her hand and he kissed it. "You look beautiful. "

Kim blushed. "You don't look bad yourself."

He took her hand and they walked out of her house, they got in the car and they drove off.

"Its odd that we match. Did you know what I was going to wear?" Kim asked.

"No I didn't, this is all I have for dress clothes."

"Maybe you and I should go shopping to get you more dress clothes."

Kai laughed. "Yeah, no."

"Why?"

"I hate shopping."

"Oh come on, I'm going to help you. Please?"

"Alright, you win blondy," Kai said.

_'Blondy? Jack never ccalled me that.' _"Kai, please don't call me that."

"Sorry," he said as he parked his car in the parking lot. He turned off the car. They both got out of the car and entered the school cafe.

It was dark, loud music was playing and people were dancing. Kim stood there and looked at the dark loud room.

"Uh, Kim let's dance," Kai said.

Kim nodded and she danced with him.

* * *

Jack and Eddie just arrived at the school.

"I'm so nervous," Jack said.

"Everyhing is going to be fine," Eddie said giving him a comforting smile.

Jack took some deep breathes and he got out of the car with Eddie, and they entered the school into the cafe. The boys looked for Kim.

"I see her!" He pointed.

"She's dancing with another man," Jack sighed and he sadly walked out of the cafe.

Eddie followed him. "You can't leave already! You just got here! That's probably her friend."

"Let's get some food," Kai said as he left the cafe with Kim.

Kim saw two faces she knew. "Jack! Eddie!" She hugged them with smiles.

Kai stood there and watched. "So those must be your friends?"

"My Kim!" Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kim smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"You're Jack Brewer?" Kai asked.

Jack and Kim stopped kissing. "That's me."

"I heard about you, you're good at karate," Kai said.

"Yeah. Let's go dance the night away, Kim," Jack said as he took Kim in the cafe.

Kai and Eddie headed to the gym to play basketball.

Hours past by and the dance was over.

"Looks like its time to go," Eddie said.

"Yeah, but we're staying in a hotel," Jack said.

"Will you see me tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Before we leave, sure. We can spend one more day together," Jack said.

"I gotta bring Kim home," Kai said.

"Bye," she kissedJack.

Everyone said their goodbyes and they left the school.


End file.
